Satoru Takashi
Satoru Takashi, (崇サトル, Takashi Satoru) is a fresh graduate from the Shino Academy, and was formerly the 18th Seat in the The Gravity Force Kido Corps, having transferred to the 9th Division. Appearence Satoru is of average height, yest surprisingly lacking in weight. He has blond hair, which is shoulder length, but often worn in a ponytail.. He also has grey eyes. He wears only the bottom piece of a standard Shinigami Shihakusho, consisting of the black Hakama and white Hakama-himo, the tabi, and the sandals. He instead, chooses to wear a short-sleeved white shirt instead of the normal Shitagi and Kosode. Personality Satoru is a very comical character, often able to diffuse heated situations, or cheer up a someone who is sorrowed. His attitude is quiet flippant, as he is often seen keeping a calm and collected disposition during stressful, or serious situations. He also isn't one to "go all out" in a battle, often simply evading, or tricking his opponent. On the other hand, however, Satoru can be quiet serious when it is called for. He is always one to respect his superiors, and particularly admires Captain Shiro Kujo. His attitude towards his former place in the Kido Corps was one of distatse, and prefers the atmosphere of the 9th Division. Satoru enjoys old-style towns and areas of historical value, his favorite food is anything home-cooked, and loves to drink Tea. History Satoru Takeshi is a young graduate of the Shino Academy, who was quickly picked to join the Kido Corps for his talent in Kido. However, Satoru disliked the secrecy and attitude of the Kido Corps, and wandered off one day to get away from the shut-in life of the Kido Corps. He wandered off into the Seireitei, and right into the 9th Division Barracks, where he met The Vice-Captain, as well as the Captain of the 9th Division, who accused him of lying when Satoru initially told him who he was. After a Kdio demonstration, (consisting of Satoru firing a level 81 Hado out of Kujo's window), the Captain lectured him on his recklessness, but secretly accepted him as a sort of student. Satoru liked the atmosphere of the division, and quickly grew to admire Shiro Kujo, the Captain. He proclaimed to him that he not only wished to become part of his division, but aspired to be his 3rd Seat as well. Satoru made his point, by immediately starting Jinzen, to communicate, and learn the name of his Zanpakuto. After spending time in his inner world, hours had passed in the real world. In Captain Kujo's own presence, Satoru had gained Shikai. The name of his Zanpakuto being Tsukuyomi, the Moon Reader. Plot Soul Society Arc Happened-Upon Meeting: Kujo-Taicho Trains the Kido Corps 18th Seat! Powers and Abilities Note: Subject to change! Kido Expert: Satoru has a natural talent for Kido, to the point where he was Expert-level upon graduation from the Academy. It is this skill, that got him picked to go to the Kido Corps. Keen Intellect: Satoru boasts a surprising intelligence, but not to the point of being a young genius. Strategist & Tactician: Satoru, for his age, is a very accomplished strategist and tactician, able to proficiently analyze situations, and plan accordingly for survival. Swordsmanship Combatant: Satoru has basic level skills in the use of his Zanpakuto. Shunpo Practitioner: Satoru holds base-level ability in the use of Flash Steps. Zanpakuto Tsukuyomi, (月者, Moon Reader) takes the form of a Wakizashi, (about 14" in total length, from pommel to blade tip) that he keeps on his left side. The blade is unique in that unlike most Wakizashi, which have curved blades with tapered points, Tsukuyomi has a straight blade, with a razored tip. The swords sports a grey hilt, a pewter guard. The guard is shaped like an "two crescent moons meeting as one". There is a silver tassel on the pommel. The swords sheath is also grey. Shikai: Activated by the command "Collapse and Shatter", (崩壊と粉々に, Taorero sono Kudekero). Tsukuyomi transforms into a Nodachi, with a completely black hilt, and white guard, and silver blade. The former silver tassel on its sealed form are now silver chains on the pommel Shikai Special Ability: Tsukuyomi is a powerful Illusion-Type Zanpakuto with power over 'Hitojunen, '(人的被害, Human Suffering). Satoru's zanpakuto can control all aspects of this power in an illusionary, monotone (black and white) world, where he he generally controls what does and does not happen. Tsukuyomi brings out Loneliness, Fear, Sacrifce, Sorrow, Despair, Destruction, Intoxication, Madness, Pain, and Rage to subdue its victims. Tsukuyomi is induced via any of the five senses, making it near inescapable. *'Loneliness '(孤独な, Tandokuno): The first illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It creates the illusion that all of the victims friends and loved ones have left them, and makes them percieve they are ultimately alone. *'Fear '(恐怖,'' Osore''): The second illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It creates the illusion of the victims worst fears coming to haunt them, and torment them. Literally can "scare people to death." *'Sacrifice '(犠牲, Gisei): The third illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It creates the illusion of the victims loved ones all dying horribly. *'Sorrow '(悲哀, Hitan): The fourth illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It creates the illusion of everything that has caused great sadness in a victim to become intensified. This includes recent trauma from previous illusionary aspects. *'Despair '(絶望, Zetsubou): The fifth illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It creates the illusion that hope is gone, and that the victim cannot hope to defeat Satoru, or live up to any and all expectations. *'Destruction '(破壊, Inmetsu): The sixth illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It creates the illusion that the victim must watch as everything they hold dear, persons or objects, are destroyed. *'Intoxication '(中毒, Tousei): The seventh illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It creates the illusion that the victim is horribly poisoned, and will make their body believe it is dying from an infection. *'Madness '(狂気, Kichigai): The eighth illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It forces the victim into a state of insanity at a steady rate, It will cause them to hallucinate, act, and feel things that are far from normal. *'Pain '(苦痛, Itami): The ninth illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It makes the victims mind believe that the victim is in excrutiating pain, to the point of paralysis. *'Rage '(激怒, Gekido): The tenth, and final illusionary aspect of Tsukuyomi. It induces unimaginable anger within a victim, often causing them to lose focus, and common sense, making them attack not only wildly and without tact, but even other friends and allies. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Behind the Scenes *Satoru is my first Hanataro-Class character, and will be mainly focused upon. *His name, in traditional Japanese style, means "elevated perception", (Takashi=Elevated, Satoru=Perception) *His attitude is based off of Shinji Hirako, due to him being my favorite character, while his look is based of a younger Byakuya, (because thats when Byakuya was cool XD). His future abiliteis will be based of Kisuke Urahara.